Telas
Telas, an acronym for Tel'evisión '''A'tlansiana de 'S'urodecia (English: Atlansian Television of Surodecia), is one of the Surodecian major television networks, being owned by the Surodecian media company Muñoz Media with Prima. The network is headquartered in Acora, Acora, with major production facilities and operations in Acora and Borvis, Eritía. Before the launch, Telas was known by its bidders '''Televisión Independiente de Surodecia (TVI, English: Independent Television of Surodecia) and Red de Televisión Atlansiana (RTA, English: Atlansian Television Network). Televisión Independiente de Surodecia Prelaunch TVI was bid by one of major newspaper publishers, El Noticioso. Red de Televisión Atlansiana Prelaunch RTA was bid by Palesian television broadcaster Rede Sigma. As a result, RTA and TVI were merged into Telas. Telas 1989-1992 In April 1st, 1989, Telas was launched. At the first time, Telas was owned and operated by El Noticioso. Rede Sigma also had own stock. The logo was designed by in-house designer, Antonio Mendoza. He was inspired by Heinz Bonner, the designer of the Rede Sigma, SRT and Mega Terebi logos. The network ID was designed and made by Televisual Surodecia. It has the blue sphere represented the Gapia, and the red line below its wordmark. The sphere had the infinity symbol combined by two "4" numerals inside represented Atlansias. The logo was commonly called as Infinito (English: Infinity). Telas also introduced its first slogan, El Canal Infinito (English: The Infinity Channel), which is based from the logo. The basis was used for 11 years until 2000. The wordmark used on the station's name was taken from Rede Sigma. Telas 1st.svg|1st anniversary logo (1990). Telas 1989 ID.svg|Network ID (1989). Telas 1990 ID.svg|Network ID (1990). Telas 1989 clock - Suropetro.svg|Network clock (Suropetró, 1989). Telas 1989 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1989, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 1990 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1990, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 1992-1996 In March 30th, 1992, Telas introduced the new logo designed by same designer. When the previous logo was redesigned, the red line was removed from the logo and the wordmark was changed to ITC Avant Garde, which similar to Rede Sigma's wordmark and who Surovisión used until before the launch of Telas. Telas 5th.svg|5th anniversary logo (1994). Telas 1992 ID.svg|Network ID (1992). Telas 1995 ID.svg|Network ID (1995). Telas 1995 ID 2.svg|Network ID (daytime, 1995). Telas 1992 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (1992). Telas 1995 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (1995). Telas 1995 commercial break ID 2.svg|Commercial break ID (daytime, 1995). Telas 1992 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1992, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 1995 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1995, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 1992 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (1992, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 1995 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (1995, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 1995 commercial break ID 2 recreation.svg|Commercial break ID (daytime, 1995, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 1996-2000 In April 1st, 1996, Telas updated the logo. The "TELAS" letter became to lowercases. The logo was designed by Gráfica Libertad and network IDs were designed and made in-house. Telas 10th.svg|10th anniversary logo (1999). Telas 1996 ID.svg|Network ID (1996). Telas 2000 ID.svg|Network ID (2000). Telas 1996 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (1996). Telas 2000 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2000). Telas 1996 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1996, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2000 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2000, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 1996 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Network ID (1996, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2000 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2000, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 2001-present 2001-2009 In December 25th, 2000, Telas announced a new branding. Then in January 1st, the New Year's Day of 2001, Telas officially introduced a new logo. The logo and network IDs were designed by +Creativa. The basis is being currently used until today. Telas 15th.svg|15th anniversary logo (2004). Telas 2001 ID.svg|Network ID (2001). Telas 2003 ID.svg|Network ID (2003). Telas 2008 ID.svg|Network ID (2007). Telas 2001 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2001). Telas 2003 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2003). Telas 2008 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2007). Telas 2001 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2001, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2003 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2003, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2008 ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2007, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2001 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2001, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2003 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2003, 2009 and 2014 recreation). Telas 2008 commercial break ID recreation.svg|Network ID (2007, 2009 and 2014 recreation). 2009-2015 In March 30th, 2009, when its HD simulcast was launched, Telas updated its logo into a more glossy design. The logo was designed by same designer. Telas HD 2009.svg|HD logo (2009-2015). Telas 20th.svg|20th anniversary logo (2009). Telas 2010 ID.svg|Network ID (2010). Telas 2010 commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2010). 2015-present In March 30th, 2015, Telas updated its logo into a new flat design. The logo was designed by same designer. Telas HD.svg|HD logo (2015-2017). Telas ID.svg|Network ID (2015). Telas commercial break ID.svg|Commercial break ID (2015). Category:Television channels in Surodecia Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:Grupo Muñoz Category:Surodecia Category:Television